A Completly New Life
by smiley.xxx6
Summary: Have you ever wanted to forget everything and start all over again? Well, that's what happened to Alex Russo, and she found out that isn't as fun as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got idea fot this story from a dream. I changed the characters and... there it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP or Camp Rock or Taylor Swift. But I will someday. Then I'll be with them, watching 'em do some certain stuff from this story. Maybe I will even join them. Untill then, I'm gonna be here writing all those sick stuff that are coming to my mind (oh, there will be plenty of it)...**

**Optimism's good, right? :)**

* * *

Where am I? Who am I? Oh, my, God, my head ihurts so much. And what's that? A bandage?

I tried to get up from the bed I was lying on. But I wasn't strong enough-I fell down on it again. That sound woke up a woman who was sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room. Next moment she was standing next to me. Her face looked worried and so tired. She looked like she was crying for the past two days.

She started asking me am I okay. At first I thought she was a nurse or a doctor, but she wasn't dressed like that. Why was she in my room then?

Well, it probably wasn't my room. When I looked around myself, I saw few more beds and closets. I was guessing that was a hospital.

"Who are you?", I asked the woman.

"You mean... you don't recognize me?"

"No. Should I?

"I'm Teresa, your mother.", she broke into tears.

"You can't be my mom. My mom is... Well, I actually don't know.

Then a man came into my room.

"Doctor, she doesn't know who I am.", a woman named Teresa said.

"Well, she got a really bad head injury.", the doctor said to her and then he turned to me: "Let me ask you some questions. What's your name?"

"I... I don't know."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know that either. I mean, I can can guess, but..."

"No, no, it's okay. Can you remember anything about you or maybe something that happened before you came into the hospital?"

"Actually, no."

"Do you know how you look?"

"Umm... no."

"You got a mirror there.", he said and showed me on the left corner. I got up and went to take a look. I felt like I was looking in a perfect stranger. If the picture in the mirror wasn't moving the same way I did, I would've that someone just pasted a picture of some other girl.

"What's wrong, doctor?", Teresa asked.

"I think she has amnesia."

"My little girl has..."

"Yes. But don't worry. That isn't something very unusual."

"Will she ever remember?"

"Probably. But we can't know that for sure. She could remember allready today, next month, next year or maybe never. If she remembers something it won't come all at once. She'll remember thing by thing. You just need to be patient. You can talk with her about her life, but I can't promise you that will work. Now I'm gonna leave you, Alex," I guessed he was talking to me," alone with your family."

He went out, but another man walked in along with two boys. One seemed old like me and the other one was around 12 years old.

"Hey, Alex! We knew you'll be okay.", said the boys while the man was talking to Teresa.

Then the man approached me and said: "Hi, I'm your father Jerry, this younger boy is Max and the older one's name is Justin. You allready met your mother. Hey, that sounds funny! Oh, I need to give you something while it is still on my mind...", he started looking for something in his pockets.

"Give me what?"

"The picture your two best friens gave me in case I see you first when you wake up.", he said while giving me the photo.

There were three girls on it. The one in the midddle was me. I was standing beetwen two probably most beautiful girls in the world (I couldn't remember anyone else, but I was sure that was the truth).

One had long curly blond hair. She looked very innocent, but still too sexy. The other one had such a beautiful skin, the nicest deep brown eyes and the widest smile. There was a little note on the backround of the picture:

_"We just wanted to tell you that we love you more than anything..._  
_by: Taylor & Mitchie"_

For the rest of the day I was talking about my life with my family. It was pretty interesting, but I've only waited for someone to mention Taylor or Mitchie. Then I got sick of waiting and asked:

"Why aren't Mitchie and Taylor here? I mean, you said they are my best friends..."

"They were here the whole morning,", said Jerry, "but they needed to go to school. They promised to come tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

Then they went home and I fell asleep looking forward to the next day.

* * *

"Do you think we should tell her?", one voice said. It belonged to a girl and it sounded so soft and pretty.

"Tell her what?", this one was even nicer.

"All about... you know... us."

"I think that can be a very big shock for someone who even yesterday didn't know his name, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

I opened my eyes and saw those two girls sitting on a bed next to mine. When they saw me awake, they both jumped and hugged me. I shivered.

When they moved, the blond one said: "I'm Taylor, and this is Mitchie."

"I know you from the picture.", I needed to admit it: they were looking about ten times better in person.

* * *

**How will this end? Who will Alex choose? What's the thing Taylor and Mitchie haven't wanted to tell Alex?**

**Well, if you're interested in that and many, many other questions REVIEW this chapter and wait for the next. And, please, be a little patient if I don't update imediatly. After all, I have school and stuff...**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some thing will come out in this chapter. But it won't be even a quarter of all the interesting events.**

**Go! :)**

* * *

"So...", Mitchie started, "I guess there's a lot of stuff you wanna know..."

"Well, I've spoken with my parrents. But I'm guessing there are few things they don't know."

"Just ask anything you want to know."

"First: how did this happened to me?"

"Your parrents haven't told you that yet?", said Taylor.

"I asked them, but then my mom cried and they haven't answered me."

Now Mitchie started talking:

"Well, we went ice-skating. Everything was perfectly cool, but then some idiot crushed into you and you fell and hurt your head. We were frightened, there was blood everywhere... The rest of it you know. Anything else?"

"Umm... Where do I like to go out?"

"We don't have any favorite place. We mostly just go to McDonald's and then somewhere out."

"Relationship status?"

"You mean... like a... boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"No. You don't have a boyfriend.", they looked at each other and smiled. I felt like they weren't telling me the truth. At least not completly.

"Okay... Favorite clothes?"

"Hello... Converse!"

"My first kiss?"

"Some guy named Jack, John or something like that... You've met him when you were in Germany for holidays. Anyway, you told us it was gross and you've always wanted to forget everything about it."

"Well, I kinda had now."

"Oh my God... I',m so sorry... I didn't...", Mitchie started apogising.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like this is your fault. What's my biggest secret?"

"You once told us you love your two brothers.", they did it again. I felt like a freaking outsider. But I just said:

"Boy, I don't even remember them and I know I should've never admit that."

"Something more?"

"Not for now. but i'm sure I'll remember some other questions later."

"Okay, but we should go now. I hear your mom coming."

"Wait! What day is it?"

"Saturday."

"That means there is no school. So, will you come in the afternoon?", I crossed my fingers under the blanket.

"I can't.", Taylor said, "I need to go to my grandma's."

"I will be here around 5.", Mitchie said and then smiled widely.

Both of them gave me a kiss. Taylor on the left and Mitchie on the right cheek. Then they walked away and my mom came in.

"Finally... she isn't crying.", I thought and only a second after I saw a tear going down.

After talking for a while with my mom I took the picture of me, Taylor and Mitchie. I figured I was having a problem. And it was a big one. I was falling in love with... both of them.

I couldn't decide who I liked more. They were both beautiful in their own special way. Okay, honestly, I was more into Mitchie, but something inside was telling me that I should choose Taylor.

Suddenly, I felt something cold going down underneath my pyjama. I was frightened. I jumped of my bed so hard that I almost passed out from the headache. Arrrgh, If I only knew who was that guy that ran into me.

Then I figured that cold thing was actually just a necklace.I haven't seen it before. There was a little heart on it with a small note:

"_I will always love you,_  
_T_."

Great! That was the last thing I needed. Another mistery.

I wondered who was T. standing for. Taylor, maybe. Or my mother, Teresa. Or maybe even someone else. God, I needed some sleep.

* * *

I woke up with someones' hands around me. It was Mitchie, holding me in her arms.

"Good morning, princess."

I've put my head into her shoulder and said:

"I've missed you, my angel."

Mitchie widened her eyes:

"You... you remember it?"

"Remember what?"

"The way we used to call each other. You were always my princess and I was your angel."

"I haven't remembered anything. I guess it was just some kind of a habit. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, you silly. Maybe it's even better this way. Now I got a chance to remind you on... everything."

She started slowly kissing my lips. My nose, my whole face. Then she went a little bit down and started kissing and touching my neck. And then she went more on the right side, to my right shoulder (I was wearing a strapless T-shirt). I wanted to scream.

You know how everyone has his weak side, some kind of a fetish? Well, mine was the shoulder, that's for sure. I wanted for her to never stop doing it.

But there were some things I just needed to know. I stopped her while she was on her way of going down some more.

"I knew it. I knew this changed everything. I knew you don't want me anymore.", Mitchie almost started crying.

"Hey, hey... HEY! Listen to me... You probably don't have any idea of how much do I want you right now.", God, I loved that smile, " But I need to know some things about my past."

"Okay, what do you wanna know?"

"Was I gay?"

"Totally."

"Were we..."

"Together? Yes. For a very, very long time."

"Did someone knew about us?"

"Only Taylor. We were like a small gay community. Now I need to ask you for a small favour... I spoke with Taylor about telling you all about the gay thing. She was against it and I promised her I won't tell you anything."

"I won't tell her if that's what you want."

"Thanks. You're the best. You always were."

"And I only gotta one more question. For now. Do you know who gave me this necklace?", I showed her my neck.

"Yes. Me."

"But your name is Mitchie. And it's signed with T."

"Well, you don't know my last name-Torres. That was some kind of our thing. We loved to call each other by last names."

"I like you, Torres."

"Kiss me, Russo."

"Your wish is my command."

Well, we did much more than just kissing. God, it felt soooo good... Rolling on the floor with her. Then ripping all of her clothes off... She looked so fucking beatiful without anything.

I can't describe that feeling... You know, when you're going up and then down. Down and then again up. And when we finally got to the end...

I pushed my head in a pillow and bit it because I was too afraid that the whole hospital will hear my screams.

* * *

**And... this is it. For this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**What can I say? They had sex... and here's the rest of it...**

**I know there aren't a lot of details... But there will be. Promise :D**

* * *

We were just about to finish the second round when a nurse came into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alex.", she said trying not to crack from laughing, "I came to check on you, but I see you're doing just a fine. You have a nice ass, by the way.", and she went out.

Mitchie also started laughing, but she stopped when she saw my look:

"What?"

"How can you ask what? That was so embarrassing. Seeing you laying down, sighing and me sitting on you. Both naked and sweaty... Okay, maybe you're right. It is kinda funny."

"Boy, I wish I could've seen it."

"Why seeing it when you can live it?"

"Mmm... you're right."

"So... where were we?"

"Oh, please, let me remind you."

"Last thing I wanna do is stop you from expressing yourself."

"She started gently biting my ear. Then she moved on biting different parts of my body. You know what I mean...

"You're so tasty...", she mumbled and then continued.

When we finally end it, because we spent all the strenght we had, we just laid down next to each other, trying to reach for some oxygene.

"Who would've thought just one ordinary bottle can be used in so many ways.", said Mitchie while she was getting up. She had THAT smile on her face. I knew it. She wanted some more.

"Hey, Mitch, babe, I want you too. But I'm exhausted."

"Let me do all the work. Oh, it seems like you have forgotten one of the biggest rules: NEVER stop a girl when she wants to eat.", she said and then she went dooown. What could I do?

* * *

Believe me, there isn't a better thing than waking up in the morning naked along with your new sex-toy. The only thing that can mess up such a beautiful awakening is when your dad comes in and sees you in a very, very strange position.

It took a while before he figured the whole thing, but then he escaped out. I guessed he was just giving us time to dress up.

Few minutes after he went in again, this time slowly. I was now laying on the bed with Mitchie sitting next to me. Both with clothes on, that's the most important part.

He whispered "all dear" for himself while he was closing the door.

Obviously, he decided not to say anything, but he couldn't help that nervous smile on his face. I was perfectly fine with that.

"Soo... where's mom?", I asked him while I was trying to stop Mitchie who wanted to play with her fingers and my pussy under the blanket. Clearly, she thought that this situation was something very funny.

"She went to the kitchen to check the food they are giving to you.", he said and then rolled his eyes.

"Well, I should better get going.", Mitchie started, "My mom is probably freaking out because I've spent the night here. I'll come back later. Jerry, I'm warning you, close your eyes..."

In the next moment I felt her tongue exploring my mouth. She grabbed my boob one last time and the next thing I know she was gone.

"Alex... darling..."

"Yes, dad?"

"I know I was always telling to you that you can come to me when you have some kind of a problem with boys or... gir... anyway, with relationships, but in the future can you please talk to your mother instead of me? I'm begging you."

"Sure, dad."

And that's when my mother came in. She started talking about how bad is the hospital food. And, boy, I'm glad she did... She saved me from a really bad akward conversation with my dad about... how did he said it? Oh, yes... Relationship problems.

Considering all the things I did, it wasn't weird I fell asleep in the moment my parrents closed the door behind them.

* * *

I woke up when I felt someone's hair on my face.

"Oh, Mi...", I've shut up when I saw it wasn't Mitchie. Instead I saw the look from a pair of deep blue eyes. Theye were only an inch apart from my face. Like she was kissing me before I woke up. Then I said:

"Oh, hi, Taylor.", hoping she haven't heard that first part.

"Hello, beautiful.", she said and smiled.

One thing was for sure... She was a good liar. She called me beautiful after I spent only God knows how many time in the hospital, with zero make-up, a bandagfe on my head and with food left-overs on my shirt.

"How are you feeling today?", she asked.

Tired after jumping on Mitchie all night long?

"Umm... I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cause I feel like you're lying to me."

"It's nothing. I'm just... bored. Being in this room the whole time isn't pretty interesting, you know."

"Oh, I see. But the doctors said you're doing just fine and you're gonna be out very soon.", she gave me a hug. Then I felt a tear on my neck.

I pushed her away so I could see her face.

"Why are you crying?"

She wiped her tears with her sleeve and said:

"I was so worried because of you. And now I'm just glad you're okay."

This time I've hugged here. I felt guilty because I didn't tell her about Mitchie and me. I wanted to tell her everything, but I've promised Mitchie.

We spent a little more time talking about the usual stuff: make-up, clothes... She also brought some old pictures of us, but that didn't help even a bit. I still couldn't remember anything.

When Mitchie came, she just hugged both of felt kinda strange and little after all we did tonight. But obviously she haven't wanted for Taylor to know anything.

I had such a good time with both of them. We were joking, laughing... It felt so great. Except Mitchie spent the whole time being cold and distanced.

WHen the nurse from yesterday came in (OMG), she asked:

"May I?"

"All clear.", I answered, trying to make Mitchie smile. But she was just staring in the floor, avoiding Taylor's confused look.

"I'm sorry", said the nurse, "But visitors shouldn't stay longer than for an hour. Your mom's order."

And they left. Suddenly, I felt like crying. Little because of Mitchie, mostly because I still couldn't remember anything.

I felt like there was something no one has told me. I decided to talk with Mitchie.

* * *

**So...**

**It's the end of the third chapter. What do you think so far?**

**Pleaseeee, review!**

**See ya :P**


End file.
